Condones, por favor
by Qri
Summary: Cuando Ciel Phantomhive entra a una farmacia en busca de unos simples preservativos. No tenia previsto la situación en la que se encontraría, y como terminaría aquello.— ¡M-Maldito desvergonzado! —. [One-Shot]


¡Hola, Hola! De verdad, gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y agregar a sus favoritos esta historia. También estoy agradecida con **Izzy Valentino **ya que con su comentario me animó muchísimo. ¡Estoy segura de que mejorare! De a poco... pero lo haré. Verán, esta historia ha sido **reeditada **debido a que como he explicado en otra ocasión, nunca quedo a gusto con el resultado final. Se puede decir que lo pulí un poco. Traté de no cambiar mucho las cosas, aunque eso quedará a criterio de ustedes. Para los que lo leyeron en la versión original, claro. Como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado (:

.

.

**» Condones, Por favor «**

.

.

**I.**

.

Ciel Phantomhive se acomodó su sudadera negra de The Doors cuando el frío del recinto le caló hasta los huesos, haciéndolo tiritar levemente. Alois, a su lado, largo una pequeña risita. El, en cambio, llevaba una sudadera de Led Zeppelin.

— Alois, busca en el pasillo de la izquierda.—ordenó Ciel. El rubio a su lado alzó una ceja incrédulo. Se apartaron de la entrada, pues bloqueaban el paso.

— Ciel, ¿De verdad crees que esto es misión imposible o algo así?—se burló.

Antes de que el azulino lo insultara, volvió a tomar la palabra:—solo cálmate. ¿Por qué no vas y compras algo como unos dulces y luego se los pides a la dependienta que este en la caja? —se acercó al aparador de cosméticos.—Así de fácil es.—tomó un rímel negro entre sus níveos dedos.— ¿Esto me quedaría bien, Ciel?

— ¿Cómo rayos me preguntas eso?—refutó mirando a su amigo rubio hurgar entre los cosméticos sin importarle las miradas nada indiscretas que le dirigían.

Alois lo ignoró y siguió rebuscando.— ¡Esto es perfecto para un Cosplay!

— Si, un Cosplay.—ironizó Ciel.

— Relájate y disimula. Busca con paciencia y no parecerás tan…asustado.

Ciel no respondió, creando un pequeño silencio incómodo para el grisáceo. Hasta que Alois volvió a tomar la palabra: — Oh, cierto que este es un intento tuyo para hacerte más hombre.—rio Alois observando la cara sonrojada de su amigo.—Pues ve y busca tus preservativos, **hombrecito**.—se carcajeó cubriendo su boca con su mano amortiguando la risa.

— ¡Serás…!—iba a comenzar a blasfemar contra su amigo pero luego recordó donde se encontraban. Respiró, calmándose y apartándose de allí. Dejó a su _amigo _escogiendo entre un rímel púrpura y negro.

Recorrió los amplios pasillos encontrándose finalmente con la zona de medicamentos, y demás. Su vista examinó buscando algo más que algodones y uno que otro analgésico. Acomodó su cabello que ya estaba algo largo, y siguió andando sin prestar atención al camino. Se giró cuando encontró su objetivo.

Pero antes de que pudiera extender su mano, choco contra el pecho de alguien. Se hubiera ido de espaldas y chocado contra el suelo de no ser porque el hombre detuvo su caída tomándolo por los hombros. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos de un extraño color marrón —Casi borgoña—, mirarle con un deje de diversión. El tacto de sus manos contra su piel resultó cálido.

— Disculpe.—sin importarle realmente, se disculpó. Esperando que el hombre en algún momento siguiera su camino poder tomar **aquello **y marcharse de una vez por todas. Pero no sucedió. En cambio, el hombre se quedó parado a un lado de él. Y fue ahí cuando se percató del gafete que traía en su pulcra bata blanca.

Un farmacéutico esperaba por él.

_Demonios, _pensó reprimiendo un bufido.

Dispuesto a marcharse de ahí con las manos vacías pero con su frente en alto, se giró para buscar a su amigo. Pero su marcha fue frenada por el repentino agarre del mayor. Con la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo, pero no para lastimarle.

— Disculpe usted, **señorita**. —la arruga en su frente se hizo más pronunciada y el hombre parecía feliz por ello.—¿No estaba por comprar algo?—preguntó con malicia escondida tras una cálida sonrisa comercial.

Ciel, descubriendo que el farmacéutico solo quería _joderle un poco_, decidió acabar con aquel bochorno.—Está usted equivocado, **señor. **No soy _«Señorita»_, genéticamente soy un hombre.—infló el pecho mirando altaneramente al hombre. Y sin quererlo, sus ojos se ándolo.

Cabello negro, corto y sedoso a la vista. Ojos color borgoña. Tez pálida. Pestañas largas y abundantes. Alto. Fibroso. Tenía un aura atrayente. Todo un don juan.

_Nada mal, _pensó sonrojándose ligeramente. Olvidándose del suceso anterior.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve?—preguntó juguetón el moreno. Ganándose una mirada de odio de parte del menor y un tono carmín adornando su aniñado rostro.

— ¿Ligando en horas de trabajo?—contraatacó Ciel, soltándose del agarre que hasta ahora, había mantenido el moreno.

— ¿Realizará la compra, **señorito**?—acercó su rostro, deteniéndose al rozar su nariz con la del alertó al menor, haciéndose preguntar dónde estaba la gente y su _buen amigo _Alois.

— ¿Invadirá mi espacio personal? Señor…—

—Sebastian.—interrumpió el moreno.

— Llamaré al gerente si no se aleja, Sebastian.—amenazó.—Por acoso sexual.

El moreno se contuvo de lanzar una carcajada.

— ¿No es muy joven para comprar un par de preservativos?—preguntó con diversión, alzando una ceja.— Aprecio que por lo menos aún exista la preocupación por cuidarse adecuadamente. Pero, ¿no es usted muy precoz?

Se agachó a la altura del menor, deleitándose con aquel rostro encendido. Reflejando ira hacia su persona.— ¿Cuántos años tiene en todo caso?, ¿12?

Ciel pudo sentir el calor subir hasta sus orejas. Ira. Indignación. Como hubiera una navaja cerca, degollaba al bastardo. Sebastian sonrió ante la cara perpleja de Ciel.

Apretó sus dientes, jurando oírlos rechinar. Y entonces…le enseño le dedo medio.

.

.

**II.**

.

Alois, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía con su amigo, seguía mirando cosméticos. No se percató de que se había alejado de él. O quizá si lo hizo y no le importo.

Intrigado por la hora, tanteó su bolsillo derecho en busca de su celular. En cambio, encontró el inhalador azul rey de su amigo. Suspiró resignado dando una media vuelta para buscar una cesta y colocar sus cosas. Y de paso, buscar a Ciel.

— Que descuidado eres a veces, enano.—negó levemente. Unos niños pasaron a un lado del rubio, haciéndolo trastabillar pero sin lograr tumbarlo.—Malditos críos…—rugió recuperando el equilibrio.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven dama?—cuestionó un apuesto hombre de lentes. Que hasta ese momento, se había mantenido en un segundo plano observándole.

— ¿Eh?—Alois se giró hacia el hombre, encontrándose con un par de curiosos ojos ámbar.— ¿Me ha llamado… **señorita**, Señor ambarino?—cuestionó.

El hombre en cuestión se permitió fruncir alzar una ceja delatando su confusión.

— Así es.—admitió mirando fugazmente su pecho.

Era plano.

Alois, sin saber que decir, rio.

— ¿Quiere que le cobre sus productos?—preguntó señalando los cosméticos en sus manos, haciendo uso de su sentido común.

—Pues…—dirigió su mirada al pasillo de al lado, divisando la espalda de Ciel.—No tengo una cesta, ocupo una.—alzó ligeramente su brazo derecho, donde colocó sus cosas.—Y necesito recargar esto.—mostró el inhalador, agitándolo.

—Entiendo.—el moreno se dirigió a una pequeña pila de cestas acomodadas junto a los aparadores de chucherías.—aquí tiene.—le tendió una cesta roja, la cual Alois tomó lanzando los maquillajes sin delicadeza.—Ahora, la recarga.

— Por cierto, soy Alois.—se presentó el rubio, curioso por saber su nombre.

— Claude Faustus.

Alois miró con picardía al ahora identificado como Claude, mordiendo su labio inferior levemente. En un intento por ser sensual.—Hace un momento me has llamado algo así como señorita, ¿no es verdad?—inquirió.

Pero antes de que Claude pudiera responderle, lo cortó hablando de nuevo:—No soy una señorita, ¿Sabe? Soy un chico.—finalizó jugueteando con el piercing de su lengua.—Espero que eso no sea un problema entre…nosotros.

Claude se limitó a sonreír y el corazón de Alois saltó.

— Sígueme.

Obedeciendo, miró hacia atrás fugazmente viendo el pasillo por donde había estado Ciel. _No estará mal si lo dejo un ratito solo, _pensó lujurioso.

Finalmente se percató de que Claude no era otro que un farmacéutico más.

El ambarino lo condujo hacia una puerta blanca, de la cual colgaba un cartel que decía: **SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO **en grandes letras rojas. Alois sintió ese golpe de adrenalina y emoción. Mezclado con la excitación que abarcaba todo su cuerpo cada vez que tenía un encuentro con alguien que no fuera Will, su actual novio y un completo idiota. Si, Alois era un mujeriego. No era su costumbre ser infiel. Pero con William haría una excepción, siempre había un _pero _y se estaba cansando. Así que, sin ninguna pizca de culpa, se adentró en la pulcra estancia.

— Aquí están la recarga que necesita.—explicó Claude, colocando el seguro.

Alois examinó minuciosamente la habitación. Todo allí era blanco, incluidos los muebles. Salvo por uno que otro libro sobre el escritorio de tapa colorida.

— Oh, sí. Larecarga.—rio acercándose hacia la imponente figura de Claude. Cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Oliendo su fragancia sin nada de vergüenza.— Creo que necesitaremos eso luego.

Para él, que lo había hecho en todo lugar, menos en una pequeña y sobria oficina de una farmacia. Y mejor aún: ¡Con un farmacéutico! Eso era todo un reto.

Tomó sus labios con ferocidad. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y la habitación se llenó de los jadeos entrecortados y gemidos sugerentes del rubio.

Dejar a Ciel un ratito solo no era nada malo. No le pasaría nada. ¿O sí?

.

.

**III.**

.

Sebastian, conteniendo una carcajada. Infló sus mofletes, los cuales adquirieron un tono rojizo. Ciel, iracundo, pateó el suelo en una rabieta.

— ¿Sabe? Debería llamar a sus padres. O en todo caso, a seguridad. Dudo que quiera proporcionarme su número telefónico.—sacó su móvil, simulando hacer una llamada. Ciel, actuado sin pensarlo, le arrebató el teléfono a Sebastian.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba.—extendió su mano, en una clara señal muda de _¡Dámelo!_

Ciel sonrió desafiante. Sebastian entrecerró sus ojos, expectante.

— No tengo 12 años, Sebastian.—comenzó.—tengo 18, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Por lo tanto, lo que haga o deje de hacer, no te incumbe.

Se dio la vuelta con el móvil del moreno aún en mano, y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr. Sebastian miró el pequeño y respingando trasero del chico antes de que este desapareciera de su vista al cruzar hacia el pasillo contrario.

Borrando su sonrisa unos minutos. Se dispuso a buscar al chico con aires de grandeza. Podrían despedirlo por hacer una escena en el trabajo, pero difícilmente lo veía ya que su jefe estaba enamoriscado de él. Un odioso pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto, Ciel corría chocando con algunas personas y pidiendo disculpas atropelladamente. Finalmente aminoró el paso cuando llegó a un pasillo totalmente vacío y con aspecto tétrico. La iluminación era escasa. Los aparadores estaban vacíos y otros con cajas grandes aún forradas. Al parecer, se metió donde no debía. Agitado, algo sudado, y cansado. Se dio la vuelta pero una silueta lo alertó y arrancó a correr rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto.

Sus zapatos rechinaban contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido molesto y delatando su obvia ubicación. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando de la nada, salió Sebastian del pasillo contrario girando hacia su dirección. Choraron nuevamente.

El impacto fue fuerte, solo que esta vez el moreno terminó encima de él.

Ciel abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Sebastian estaba demasiado cerca. Tanto, que podía rozar su nariz con la suya. Los mechones negros del mayor le hicieron cosquillas al estar posados sobre sus mejillas adornadas de un bonito carmín.

— Señorito…—Sebastian alzó la cabeza, apartando su cabello de la cara de Ciel al notar su incomodidad.— ¿Podría ser tan amable de regresarme mi teléfono?—Pregunto con una esplendorosa sonrisa, sentándose en la cadera del menor.

Ciel gimió con un poco de dolor.— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¡Quítate! ¡Ayuda, estoy siendo víctima de un acoso sexual! —chilló Ciel.— ¡Quítate de encima! ¡¿Qué no oyes?! ¡Ayuda!—Ciel pataleaba debajo de Sebastian.

El moreno suspiro con un deje de irritación y cubrió la boca del menor.—Shh…—colocó un dedo sobre su boca, en señal de que guardara silencio.—Eres muy te haré nada, tranquilo. Cálmate.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Qué me calme dices?!—Sebastian se hizo a un lado y Ciel le levantó rápidamente. Sebastian largó una risilla que solo logró enfadar más al menor. Le lanzó el móvil el cual fue atrapado sin mucha dificultad.

Sin decir nada, se fue caminando con rapidez. Se iría a casa. Se daría una buena ducha y llamaría a su prima para explicarle que no quería acostarse con ella. De paso, rompería su relación absurda la cual fue idea de sus tontos padres. Le diría que comprara ella misma sus pastillas, condones o lo que quisiera y colgaría.

Con ese plan en mente, se dirigió hacia la salida. Ya no le interesaba si Alois seguía allí. Probablemente ya se había ido a su casa. Pero algo llamó su atención.

El pasillo estaba vacío y el aparador parecía llamarle.

Con la frente en alto, caminó a paso decidido y tomó un paquete. Sintiéndose **_hombre _**al tener ese paquete entre sus manos. Con su orgullo renovado y el plan olvidado, caminó hacia el mostrador dispuesto a comprarlos.

Largo un suspiro al ver las filas. Solo dos cajas funcionaban. Ya podía ver las caras de desesperación de las dependientas atendiendo a los apurados clientes.

Irónicamente como si un regalo del cielo se tratase, se habilitó la caja número 9 y ni corto ni perezoso se dirigió hacia ella. Colocando su paquetito en el mostrador.

— Que coincidencia.—Ciel palideció al escuchar esa voz.

Ante él, Sebastian sonreía burlonamente. Se había quitado su blanca bata y ahora portaba una camisa, reglamentaria del de que pudiera blasfemar contra él, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Alois llamarle a sus espaldas.

Las quejas de la gente que comenzó a hacer la fila detrás de Ciel no se hicieron esperar cuando el rubio se abrió paso entre ellas para posicionarse a un lado de él. Vivaracho, colocó su cestita en el mostrador.—Cobre esto también.

Sebastian comenzó a hacer su trabajo con una sonrisilla bailando entre sus labios.

— ¿Se puede saber en dónde andabas tú?

— Por ahí.

Ciel se percató de la presencia de Claude, el cual miraba intensamente al rubio.—Oh, no de nuevo Alois…—se giró ignorando al rubio y a la gente chismosa que escuchaba la conversación. Comenzó a pagar las cosas.

—Oh, no te enfades Cielito.

— Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.—cerró con fuerza innecesaria su monedero. Esperó a que Sebastian terminara la operación con su tarjeta.

Sebastian se metió en la conversación —Alois, ¿por qué maquillaje?—señaló las sombras y brillos labiales en la bolsa.

— Porque es bisexual.—explicó haciendo comillas.—Travesti, quizá.

— Igual que tú.—devolvió el golpe.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente.—Oh, eso es un dato muy interesante.

— ¿Interesante?

Sebastian asintió. Escribió algo rápidamente en la facturita y la metió en la bolsa.—Ahora, si es tan amable, tengo gente esperando.—despachó.

Alois tomó el brazo de Ciel.—Adiós.—se despidió del moreno. Le lanzó una mirada lasciva a Claude y Ciel miró hacia otro lado con fastidio.

Alois tenía un nuevo amante.

.

Ciel depositó la bolsa en la mesa de mármol de su cocina. Curioso, sacó la factura y miró el reverso del papel. Allí, admiró la perfecta caligrafía de Sebastian.

_555\. xxxx_

_Te espero mañana en la cafetería frente a la farmacia a la misma hora. Por favor, no falte. Conmigo, quizá no llegue a necesitar esos condones después de todo._

— Q-Que…desvergonzado…—con furioso carmín adornando su rostro, buscó a Alois. Tendría que pedirle ayuda.

Reconsideró la idea de terminar con Elizabeth. Al final, no quería formar una familia con ella ni formar parte de la familia de su tía Frances más de lo que ya es.

Ahora, desde hace 20 minutos, el único que ocupaba los pensamientos del joven Phantomhive era Sebastian. ¡Pobre de su prima!

* * *

**N/F: **¡Hey! De verdad, me esforcé en _pulir _el fanfic y dejarlo lo más parecido al original. Me disculpo si no es de su agrado. Eventualmente, espero mejorar.

Si deseas dejar alguna crítica, sugerencia o un simple hola, será bien recibida (:


End file.
